


Love that was Meant to Be

by Leiaza



Series: Sky-la Saga [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Aria Jorgan Daughter of Aric and Sky-la has a rocky start with Jace Balkar who happens to be Sky-la Old SIS agent contacts, Son. Aric doesn't like their relationship but Love is love and certain things and people are just meant to be.





	1. The Start of It all

It was morning the light shown through the curtains of Aria's room as she yawned getting out of bed Jace still laid curled up on his side under the covers. She grinned running her fingers through his black wavy hair before heading into the bathroom to start the fresher. Jace stirred as he groaned holding his head looking over to the empty space beside him, “Aria are you about to get in?” Aria leaned out of the bathroom doorway, “yes I have the assignment to do this morning so no you can't join me.” Jace pouted as he got out of bed searching for at least some decent clothes to wear, “We meeting your parents tonight for dinner?” Aria was already in the shower washing up which made it hard for her to hear him ask, “Jace I am in the fresher can you wait till I am done?” Jace rolled his eyes as he entered the bathroom checking his teeth and hair before turning to try and get a peak at her in the fresher. Aria's Cathar-like fur was memorizing meshing against her body. Jace gulped as he fished around on the counter for his toothbrush. It took Aria a whole twenty minutes to be done with her shower she stepped out of the fresher finding Jace checking himself out in the mirror. “Ok, now what is it you wanted to ask me?” Jace smiled pulling her wet body against him as he kissed her softly, “we meeting your parents for dinner?” Aria smiled, “Yes, and look you're going to have to change again I got you all wet.” Jace smirked at her, “in more ways than one I am afraid.” Aria rolled her eyes hitting Jace in the arm, “funny my parents warned me about you said you'd be just like your dad.” Jace frowned, “Hey what's that supposed to mean you know I am all about you.” Aria grinned, “oh I know but your just like your father just a flirt.” 

It seemed like yesterday that Aria and Jace started dating they met on a trip to Nar Shaddaa Aria was working on an assignment for Havoc squad. Aric had a meeting with his inside man since Aria's mother and father were both outcasts of the republic during that period of time. Instead of meeting with Jonas Balkar Jace had met them instead. Aric wasn't thrilled but things cooled down soon as the situation was explained. Aria wasn't at all interested in Jace that 2 years ago she was 18 years old at the time and Jace was only 23. He was charming and just flirted with almost anything that wasn't tied down to a table. Aric already didn't like him he warned Jace to stay away from his daughter and even warned Jonas as well who was attempting to be a flirt. They started to really get close when Aria went on missions alone for her parents and Jace became her SIS contact. By the time Aria was 19 years old Jace had decided that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Aria resisted him as much as she could till the very night they had an assignment together alone. Aria and Jace were never left alone Jonas was always called on Holo by Aric to make sure. Things changed that night for both of them.


	2. A mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later Aria and Jace are both sent on assignment together alone. Aria and Jace share a kiss just as a way to throw off the Imperials is this just the start of something more?

1 year ago Nar Shaddaa:

Aria leaned over watching through her binoculars some imperials were moving weapons and armor she noticed one of the Hutts were monitoring the activity. Jace was watching the other side of where the shipment was being moved to. He kept looking over at Aria in her black/red Havoc squad uniform as he smiled every so often. “Keep your eyes on the mission Balkar not on me.” Jace 's grin faded as he went back to watching the shipment, “hey when you stop dressing like that is the day I stop staring.” Aria dropped her gaze from the binoculars glaring at him, “Balkar I swear if you do not keep your eyes on the mission and focus!” The noise was heard below as the Imperials looked up into the rafters making Aria crunch down in her spot, “shit I think we were spotted let's get down!” Jace nodded as he slid down the side of the pipe, “hurry up!” Aria looked down at him, “well move so I can get down I am not letting you catch me. Jace sighed, “look just jump or do you want to be caught!” Aria groaned as she rolled her eyes jumping down into Jace's arms there eyes catching each other for a moment. “Jace...put me down.” Jace blushed putting Aria down as they ran down the long hallway back to Shadow town. 

It was pretty quiet Jace stopped being sure they weren't even followed, to begin with. Aria coughed trying to catch her breath, “I hope this was enough information for Jonas or you're going back to get it by yourself.” Jace rolled his eyes about to say something when he realized an imperial patrol was walking down the path. Without thinking Jace grabbed Aria pressing her against the dim light hallway watching out of the corner of his eye. Aria tried to push him away till she noticed the Imperial patrol herself she didn't want them to be compromised. Aria pulled Jace close kissing him hard, “put your arms around me damn it!” Jace grinned into the kiss, “yes ma'am” The Imperial patrol walked passed noticing the two in the hallway but moved on once they noticed they were in the middle of something. “Young kids what it would be to be in love again.” both troopers passed by them down into the dark hallway on the other side. Aria pushed Jace away straightening her uniform, “that was just to throw them off us nothing more.” Jace nodded trying to not sound to hurt, “of course my plan all along just glad you went with it.” Aria rolled her eyes as she turned down the darkened hallway pressing a side panel,”well let's see if we have enough Intel.” Jonas and Aric were sitting at a small counter table in the back and both nursing down brandies. “Ah, Aria Jace how did the mission go?” Aria rolled her eyes, “if Jace would have kept his eyes on the mission instead of me we'd probably have gotten more information.” Aric growled low looking over at Jace, “you're son is got a lot to learn when it comes to doing an assignment properly.” Jonas looked up from his brandy, “Jace son I know you take after me but can you wait till after the mission to flirt?” Jace nodded not saying another word for the whole night. It was early the next morning Aric was prepping for their departure, “do you want me to assign someone else to you, Kitten?” Aria rolled her eyes, “dad I hate when you call me Kitten and no I can handle Jace.” Aric nodded packing away his Havoc uniform with Aria's, “your mother will be here soon to pick us up why don't you go get something to eat at the cantina I'll get you when she's here.” Aria nodded in agreement, “I can get you something for the ride dad if you want?” He only shook his head saying he wasn't hungry and sure that Sky-la would have something for dinner for them. 

At the Cantina Jace sat nursing down a brandy with his father who was going on about some new assignment. “Jace son are you listening to me at all?” Jace looked up, “oh sorry dad ya I heard you was just thinking that's all.” Jonas rested his hands around his brandy as well, “something go on with you and Aria you wanna talk about?” Jace looked up, “Ha!...no why did she say something? That kiss was her idea.” Jonas groaned, “Kiss what kiss I sent you on an assignment not a make out party.”Jace shook his head, “no there was an imperial trooper patrol when we came back we had to think fast.” Jonas nodded, “and so you feel something for her then and you're wondering if she felt something for you?” Jace shook his head, “no of course not...I mean not like I've had a thing for her for two years now she's denied my advances.” Jonas laughed, “she's like her mother that one accept she doesn't flirt back.” Jace went to open his mouth to say something when he noticed Aria enter the Cantina heading up to the bar. Jonas turned looking in the direction, “well speak of the devil I guess I better head back to HQ don't be too long.” Jace glared at his father, “ha ha very funny dad I'll be with you in a few minutes.” Jonas stood going to the bar setting down his brandy and talking to Aria for a little she turned looking to Jace before grabbing up her drink. Jace sighed, “shit what did he say to her!” Aria sat herself down at the table with Jace, “so...Jonas tells me you have a crush on me is it serious?” Jace face palmed, “of course it's serious two years I think is a pretty serious crush don't you?” Aria blushed slightly, “I really had no idea you're always flirting with other girls and frankly I think anything that's not tied down.” Jace for the first time in his life was nervous his eyes darting back and forth, “I don't flirt with everything I mean I give you that I do flirt with other girls.” Aria got up sitting herself down beside Jace who tried to move away, “what are you doing?” Aria grinned, “what are you so scared of I am not going to bite well not hard anyway.” Jace blushed concentrating on the brandy in front of him he really never had the girls flirt back with him too much. “Well just don't bite me where it shows I got work in the morning.” Aria blushed brightly leaning against his ear, “meet me back at HQ in 5 minutes.” Jace bit his lip as he heard his heart beat in his chest as Aria got up from the table heading outside the cantina. 

Aria didn't really know what she was going to say or do but when they had that kiss in the dim lit hallway she felt some strange emotion she never felt before. Jace wasn't all that bad ya a flirt and made it known very clear that he was one. But when they shared that kiss there was something she felt there and now as she waited for him her heart skipped a beat. Jace had finally shown with 2 minutes to spare, so I am here what's up?” Aria pulled him into the darkened hallway pulling him against her their faces close together, “kiss me, Jace.” Jace blinked looking at Aria confused, “wait for what! Is there a patrol again?” Aria sighed pulling him against her hard kissing him Jace's hands going around her waist pulling her close as his tongue slid in between her lips tasting hers. Aria moaned excitedly by the electricity between their kiss which neither of them expected. Jace pulled back embarrassed, “wow I must kiss that good then to get you to moan like that.” Aria rolled her eyes, “maybe..anyway my holo's buzzing so means my flight is here..so catch you around?” Jace still had his hands around Aria's waist as he pulled her close kissing her harder. Aria couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close both of them grabbing onto one another gasping for air between kisses. “Jace..I..I have to go let me breath damn it!” Jace laughed leaning into her ear whispering as she thought about it, “sorry Jace can't if It was just me I'd say sure but you know I came with my father.” Jace let his arms drop from around her waist as he watched her disappear out of sight.


	3. love in all the Shaddaa Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria goes back to Nar Shaddaa six months later a lot has changed not only Aria's looks but also Jace Balkar's as well. After her assignment, they share a dinner and a little something more.

6 months later:

Aria was sent to Nar Shaddaa on an assignment by herself which was nice since Aria was hoping to see Jace again. Aria had just turned twenty years old neither she nor Jace had seen each other in 6 months so she was sure things had changed. A taller leaner Jace walked into the spaceport alone without Jonas to accompany him, “Aria is that you?” Aria during her six-month absence away from Nar Shaddaa was sporting a D rack and a more hourglass waist and her outfit wasn't the standard Havoc black issued. Aria grinned nodding as she walked up to him reaching out a hand to greet him. Jace only shook his head pulling her close against him, “not the formalities I was hoping for Aria.” Aria swallowed back a whimper as she pushed Jace away, “Balkar be professional I am on an assignment, not a pleasure cruise.” Jace grinned, “oh would you like to be Drooga is making his rounds close by here in just oh twenty minutes.” Aria glared at him, “look I'm on an assignment if you don't mind I'd like to get this finished and over with.” Jace nodded removing the datapad she requested the twenty minutes before she arrived, “here you go...but on one condition you stay and have dinner with me I did go through a lot of trouble to get this for you.” Aria grabbed for it as he held it in the air, “hey it's just a dinner that's all I am asking.” Aria sighed giving up, “OK OK! I will go have dinner with you just give me it already!” Jace handed her the datapad as he turned to walk away, “meet at the old HQ after your assignment taking you to Tallora a little romantic restaurant.” Aria rolled her eyes as she headed out of the hanger going to her assignment. 

Jace was dressed in his formal blues as he waited outside the former HQ he was beginning to think that she stood him up. Jace sighed turning to head into the HQ when he noticed her standing in the dim lit hallway dressed in a White dress and thigh high boots. His mouth dropped as he glanced over at her drinking her in, “my you're breathtaking was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.” Aria rested her hands on her hips, “well unless there is no dinner to Tallora I can be on my way.” Jace shook his head, “no there is actually just in about ten minutes.” Jace walked up to her bringing her into his arms, “you really know how to get me hard.” Aria rolled her eyes pushing him away, “well let's go get this dinner date over with.” Jace grinned, “of course hope you brought an appetite.” The place was beautiful and not something Aria thought Jace could pay for on a SIS salary. The waiter brought them to their seats as she went to get them there drink orders. “Didn't think you could afford something like this on a SIS salary Jace.” He grinned looking over the menu, “hey I don't disclose to you my pay and don't you worry about the meal anything you want to order.” Aria didn't want to eat too much she was trying to be more ladylike. The waitress returned with two glasses of Brandy and took their orders. Jace kept staring at Aria which only made her blush uncomfortably, “Jace if you keep staring I am gonna lose my appetite.” He frowned tapping his spoon against the glass, “well so anything new haven't spoken in six months.” “Nothing really new my parents are doing fine running Havoc squad I am thinking about moving here actually not decided just yet.” Jace perked up, “this place is beautiful at night would love to show you around when you have the time.”Aria smiled leaning over resting her hand on top of his as the waitress brought their food, “I'll bring you the desert menu after awhile.” Aria blushed as she removed her hand from Jace's going for her salad and Bantha steak she ordered. Jace grinned, “I love a woman who knows how to eat.” Aria blushed eating more slowly than she had, “sorry been rather hungry all day...just a bit nervous.” 

The dinner went great Aria and Jace decided to share the chocolate cake on the menu special and was now taking a stroll down to the Promenade. Aria shivered the weather was getting a bit cold and she wasn't used to being in a dress. Jace pulled her close against him, “why don't we head back to my place it's a lot warmer.” Aria stopped to protest as Jace caught her lips against his before he pulled away, “so is that a yes or no?” Aria opened her eyes looking at him, “I..I can for a few minutes but I really have to be getting back to my ship.” Jace hurried them down the stairs of the promenade heading to his speeder, “you won't be disappointed I promise.” Aria got in pulling her dress down as Jace got in beside her his eyes looking her up and down. “Do you mind I'd like for us to get to your place in one piece.” Jace nodded starting the engine on his speeder as they headed up to the Nar Shaddaa Sky Place. 

It was a short drive since the restaurant was so close to his apartments, “here we are wait let me help you get out.” Aria blushed as Jace got out of his side coming around and opening the door letting her step out. The place wasn't too great but had a nice view of when the sun would set and had decent sized rooms. Aria entered the apartments as Jace tossed his speeder keys on the counter heading into the kitchen, “want something to drink I got coffee or Corneille brandy.” Aria sat down on the love seat, “brandy is fine.” Jace nodded fishing out two wine glasses and a bottle of Corneille. Aria stretched out on the loveseat getting comfortable as Jace entered the room with the glasses of brandy, “wow your perfect Aria just perfect!” Aria again blushed as she went to straighten herself on the couch to sit up, “wait don't move just stay like that.” Aria rolled her eyes as Jace set down the two glasses coming down beside her. Jace leaned against her his lips inches from her's, “mind if I kiss you?” Aria sighed grabbing a free hand as she pulled him against her kissing him softly, “Balkar don't ask just do it.” His hands tangled into her hair as he pulled her close to him his fingers trailing down the mid of her back as he realized that she didn't have on a bra with her dress, “ah um Aria.” She took Jace's hands pulling them down to her waist as she pulled Jace down on top of her both of them halfway on the couch as Jace's hands trailed up her dress. Just as he had expected Aria was completely naked under the dress his heart skipped into his chest. “Aria...did you expect this to happen tonight?” Aria looked up at Jace who stopped as he looked down into her eyes, “what do you mean expect what to happen?” Jace grinned grabbing her ass with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Aria whimpered as she softly moaned, “hey now no fair cheating Balkar.” Jace grinned sliding two fingers inside her, “Balkar's my dad's name call me, Jace.” Aria moaned as she pulled Jace against her she tried to show she wasn't aroused but she ended up arching against his fingers demanding more. Jace laughed kissing her hard, “want to take this to my bedroom?” Aria looked up at him, “wait..Jace stop.” He looked at her confused, “what something the matter?” Aria sighed, “I..I haven't been with a man before...” Jace nodded realizing Aria was saying, “I'll be easy Aria I mean if you want me to be your first?” Aria slowly nodded, “I am scared it's going to hurt.” 

Jace had taken Aria into the bedroom laying her down. Aria watched Jace as he removed his shirt and his trousers getting into bed with her. She felt scared at first but he smiled kissing her softly,”you can look touch and feel whenever you're ready for me.” Aria freed his cock from inside his boxers realizing how long and hard he was it excited her but scared her as well. “Jace I don't think I can take all that...” Jace nodded, “I'll be easy you tell me what you want me to do alright?” Aria nodded as Jace helped her off with her dress exposing her beautiful black fur. Jace kissed her lips before he trailed down kissing in between her breasts and slowly inching down in between her legs. Aria moaned running her fingers through his black hair as he found the entrance his tongue running across her lips realizing she was completely wet. He slid his tongue inside her causing her to whimper and moan her body arching against him. “Jace..that feels amazing please don't stop.” Jace smiled lapping her juices which drove her to climax almost instantly. Aria covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh, Jace I'm so sorry.” Jace got up on his elbows looking up at her smiling, “no need to be sorry I should be sorry for making you wait so long.” Jace climbed up Aria the head of his dick sitting at her entrance as he kissed her hard whispering and moaning into her ear, “let me fuck you Aria let me make love to you.” Aria moaned as Jace caught her lips with his sliding himself inside her inch by inch she was very well tight which almost sent Jace into an orgasm. Aria moaned into Jace's mouth as he began to moan as he felt himself enter her completely without trouble, “Aria you ready?” Aria nodded, “but be easy.” Jace nodded kissing her softly as he pulled out then back in back and forth till he got a good grinding motion. Aria moans digging her claws into his skin leaving gashes he didn't care he moans pressing harder inside her going deeper till he felt himself give way inside her. Aria softly whimpered as she felt Jace start to cum inside her, “wait..Jace.” Jace stopped looking down on Aria but laid his head on her chest passing out.


	4. Dinner with the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Aria have dinner with their parents it's been a year since both of them have seen the Jorgan's how will the dinner go.

The Present:

Jace smiled kissing Aria before he let her go to get dressed, “so what time?” Aria brushed the mess of red hair as she looked back at him, “what was the question again you were distracting me.” Jace laughed, “dinner with your parents what time are they coming in?” Aria thought about it she hadn't seen her parents in over a year since she moved in with Jace, “around 6:30 tonight maybe earlier you know how my father is.” Jace nodded, “yes would be perfect your dad going to bite my head off when he sees me?” Aria grinned, “maybe...who knows what he'll do to you.” Jace frowned, “he does know that I am sleeping with you right?” Aria grinned kissing him softly before leaving to grab her clothes, “again maybe.” Jace gulped as he left the bathroom searching the bedroom for his boots, “ok where do they keep disappearing!” Aria sighed finding his boots underneath her teddy,” here!” Jace grinned as Aria threw him his boots, “now I will see you tonight at Tallora's my parents should be in about 6:30 dinner is at 8 right?” Jace nodded kissing her softly, “yes I will make sure to greet them at the spaceport are you sure you gotta work late?” Aria nodded, “sorry it's one of my late shifts you know that.”

It was reaching just 6 pm Jace was sitting in the Trooper hanger waiting for the Jorgan's to show up. A ship docked in their usual spot as Jace tried to keep his composure. Sky-la had stepped off the ship first dressed in a lovely white dress still looking beautiful and young as ever. Aric trailed behind her his tan fur finally showing complete gray. “Ah, Jace Balkar is that you I haven't seen you since you were just a small thing where is Aria?” Jace waved smiling warmly, “Aria is working late she'll meet us for dinner did you guys bring luggage or anything?” Aric growled low looking at Jace, “well Balkar I am going to assume you seduced my daughter because I really doubt you're her taste in men.” Sky-la rolled her eyes, “Aric our daughter is old enough to decide what kind of man she's interested in.” Aric looked at his wife, “of course dear so where are we having dinner?” Jace smiled, “oh a nice little place Tallora right near the Hutt casino did you want to head to our place first?” Aric grit his teeth, “Our place Balkar? Are you sleeping with my daughter?” Jace coughed trying to ignore the question, “ah dad wasn't expecting you.” Jonas still looked handsome as ever his hair was graying a bit but his features were still attractive. “I wasn't going to miss out on getting to see Sky-la ah hello Aric so nice to see you're doing well.” Jonas extended his hand to Aric as he just ignored it, “are you joining us for dinner Balkar or just your son and our daughter?” Sky-la rolled her eyes, “excuse him Jonas he's just in one of his moods,” Jonas smiled, “no problem Sky-la I still guess Aric is sore at me all those years hmm?” Aric rested an arm around Sky-la's waist, “not a problem with you Jonas your son on the other hand..” Jace sighed he didn't want to start a fight, “well are we heading off to dinner now or heading to HQ?” Jonas looked at his son, “why don't you pick up Aria I'll escort Sky-la and Aric to dinner.” Jace sighed in relief at least he could breath easy and maybe Aria could clear the air.

Aria had just finished up an assignment as she decided to pack up early she was excited to see her parents. The young Twi'lek Aria worked with grinned over at her, “so any plans for tonight Aria you seem in a good mood Jace taking you out?” Aria looked up as she was removing her boots, “oh yes parents are coming in for a visit I'm happy to see them its been 12 months.” Echani nodded, “So has Jace asked you yet?” Aria blinked for a moment, “no me and Jace have only been dating a year we haven't even discussed kids.” Echani smiled placing her helmet into her locker, “well he's going to have to like the idea.” Aria removed her helmet placing it into her own locker and pulling off her armor, “why do you say that Echani?” The young Twi'lek rolled her eyes, “are you kidding me Aria you've been really moody lately. Aria stepped into her dinner dress, “doesn't mean what you think it means.” Echani reached over opening her pack, “here go take this I guarantee that I am 100% right.” Aria sat the test down with her belongings, “really Echani I am not pregnant and I am not humoring you with this.” Echani rested her hands on her hips, “oh of course not I mean if you're scared I can take the hint.” Aria hated that Echani could get under her skin, “fine! But if your wrong which I know you are you owe me a drink.” Aria picked up the test heading into the bathroom. It was quiet for a few minutes as Echani smiled noticing the bathroom door creak open, “well do I owe you a drink or was I right?” 

Jace entered the lower promenade from the speeder entrance walking down to the SIS Headquarters it was still toward the back off to the corner. He had bought her red rose's and hoped to surprise her he had noticed Echani walk out of the building as she smiled up at him. “Oh, Jace are you here to visit Aria?” Jace nodded resting a finger to his lips, “yes I wanted to surprise her taking her up to dinner at Tallora.” Echani nodded, “she's just getting her things together I hope you two have a lovely evening.” Jace nodded in thanks as he entered the building finding Aria leaning up against her locker she looked sort of depressed. “Aria love why are you looking so down in the mouth?” Aria looked up running her hands through her hair, “um nothing just had a rough night where's mom and dad?” Jace knew something was wrong but decided not to press her, “my dad took them to dinner we're meeting them wanted to surprise you.” Aria smiled, “aw you got me red rose's you always know what my favorites are don't you.” Jace nodded leaning against her kissing her softly a hand bracing against the lockers, “you look so good can I have you for dessert later?” Aria laughed nervously, “will see Jace let's just head up for dinner alright?” Aria ducked out of his embrace grabbing her pack heading out of the building.

The restaurant was buzzing with life Jonas had gotten them a good table, “So it really has been a long time how are the other three kids?” Sky-la smiled, “there doing great Devon is away at school the other two joined Havoc Squad with their father I am still working on things.” Aric kept checking his watch, “you think those two would be here already wouldn't you.” Sky-la sighed Aria was there first born of their set of triplets so of course, she'd be Aric's baby. “Aric she'll be here I am sure she's just as excited to see us as we are her.” Jonas nodded noticing Jace and Aria arrive at the restaurant, “Ah here the two lovely kids are.” Jace grinned pulling out a chair for Aria as she sat down,”It's great to see you guys again its been over a year hasn't it?” Aric smiled at his daughter, “If I had known Jace was going to make you stay with him I would have come.” Aria ignored her father's comment, “Jace hon why don't you sit down so they can take our order.” Sky-la looked over at her daughter, “so this thing with you and Jace is it serious?” Aria looked at her parents both trying not to sound nervous, “well I think it is rather serious Jace and I have been together for a year.” Aric nodded as he handed off his menu to the waitress, “Are you two planning on marriage then..” Jace and Jonas both blinked, “Um I think our kids are both too young to even think about marriage or even kids.” Aria held her breath at the kids part, “yes of course I mean me and Jace really haven't talked about any of that can't we just be dating does it have to be more than that!” Jace looked at Aria, “what's the matter everything is alright Aria no one's saying anything.”Sky-la looked at her very nervous and loud expressed daughter, “Aria no one's saying what you and Jace have is wrong sorry was just making conversation.” Aria nodded calming herself down, “sorry just had a stressful day at work.”Their dinner arrived everyone ate in silence for a moment till Jonas started a conversation up with Aric. Sky-la finished up her dinner, “so are we having dessert?” Aric grinned at his wife as he pulled her close whispering into her ear, “Aric...will see.” He grinned his ears perking up as he looked over at Aria, “ well it was a fine dinner going to take your mother back to the ship for our belongings well meet you at your apartment.” Aric excused himself and his wife as he left some credits on the table for the bill. “No sir dinner is on me,”Jace protested but Aria just shook her head, “when dad does something it sticks hon why don't we just pay and head home.”Jonas excused himself heading home himself where his wife was waiting, “Jace make sure you call your mother you know her birthday is coming up soon.” Jace nodded as he made Aria pocket her father's money, “told you I am paying for all of it.” Aria sighed rolling her eyes as she decided not to fight with Jace, “fine but you get to explain to him why I am giving him his money.”Jace nodded, “well let's get home I don't want them to miss us.”


	5. Having "The Talk" With Aric Jorgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aric and Jace have a heart to heart about Aria both coming to an understanding. The next morning Sky-la shares some news with her husband he doesn't like so much

Aria entered their apartment first tossing her pack on the love seat, “ugh what a day all I want to do is shower and go to bed.” Jace smiled coming behind Aria hugging her tightly, “no desert then huh?” Aria grinned wrapping her arms around Jace's neck pulling him close, “sorry not tonight plus parents are staying over aren't they?” Jace forgot that her parents were going to be staying with them, “ugh yes forgot I'll set up the spare bedroom you go get your shower then.”Aria nodded sleepily making her way to their bedroom. “Ugh maybe not I'm too tired to even do anything at the moment, “Aria yawned crashing on their bed closing her eyes. Jace busied himself with getting the room ready for Aria's parents he wasn't sure why he was going through all the trouble. A loud knock on the entrance door woke Aria up as she groaned, “ugh well lovely I guess I fell asleep.” Aria sat up running her hands through her messy hair before entering the living room. Aria yawned opening the door putting on a small smile, “was wondering when you two were going to show up.”Aric grumbled as Sky-la only smiled, “sorry we had to take care of something back at the ship you sure we won't be any trouble?” Aric perked his ears up in protest, “trouble...us trouble?”Aria let her parents in as she went into the kitchen to fetch water for the tea, “no trouble at all Jace is setting up the spare bedroom now.”Sky-la nodded while Aric stood still arms folded across his chest, “So this place seems pretty spacious a lot of room for just the two of you.” Aria returned with the tea handing one to her father, “yes didn't really think about it was just more convent at the time.” Aria sat down on the love seat as Aric joined her putting his cup down, “so kitten any thoughts of moving back home you know we have the room.”Sky-la rested her face into her palm, “Aric Jorgan leave our daughter alone I am sure if she wants to come back home she will.” Aric looked over at his wife sternly, “of course but just wanted to ask Nar Shaddaa isn't the best place for our daughter.” Just then Jace walked out of the spare bedroom nodding a small hello, “ah sorry didn't know our guests had arrived.” Aria smiled up at Jace, “is there room ready?” Jace nodded leaning down kissing Aria softly, “of course wanted to make it very welcoming.” Aric growled under his breath, “so Balkar where will you be sleeping tonight?” Jace looked to Aria then back to Aric as he gulped, “oh I well.” Aric nodded, “just as I thought Kitten it's been a wonderful evening ready for bed?” Sky-la looked at her husband oddly, “of course I'll be there in a minute Aric.” Aric stood brushing past Jace, “have a good night Balkar...oh and Kitten will see you in the morning.”

Jace waited for Aric to disappear into the bedroom before he finally relaxed on the love seat beside Aria, “it's just not fair what did I do to him.”Sky-la sighed, “you didn't do anything to him Jace it's not your fault that your-your father's son give it time he'll warm up to you.” Jace pulled Aria close against his chest, “well I guess the couch won't be too bad to sleep on tonight.” Aria smiled, “thanks for humoring him Jace you're a real trooper.” Sky-la sighed, “Jace you really don't have to sleep on the couch he'll deal with it plus this is your and Aria's place he can't tell you where to sleep.” Jace thought about it but shook his head, “no I don't know why I wanna earn his respect so much but if sleeping on the couch is gonna help it I will.”Aria snuggled close to his chest, “I'll stay out here till I fall to sleep with you ok?”Jace nodded kissing Aria on the forehead pulling her close, “no you need your sleep I'm the one with an open shift in the morning.”Sky-la stood up from the love seat across from her daughter,”well I better get to bed myself early leave tomorrow will try to make a longer stay next time.”Aria nodded, “it was nice seeing you and dad if I don't see you in the morning have a safe trip back home.”Sky-la looked to Jace then her daughter smiling, “I will you get some sleep young lady Jace is a big boy he can sleep by himself.” Sky-la walked out of the living room heading into the spare bedroom shutting the door. Jace shifted his weight under Aria so she was snuggled on top of him, “so you going to tell me what all that was about earlier then?” Aria pressed up on her elbow's looking down at him, “what earlier?” Jace smiled, “you were upset in the locker room at work and the outburst at dinner.” Aria shifted her eyes as she went to sit up, “ah no you don't you always try to avoid me when something's wrong.” Jace pulled her tightly to him so she couldn't move, “you're going to tell me what's wrong or I'll have to tickle it out of you.” Aria tried to smile, “look your not getting anything of out me either way.”Jace pulled her down into a kiss his hands running down her body cupping her ass tightly. Aria whimpered moaning into the kiss catching herself, “Jace...we are not doing this in the living room.”He smiled kissing her nose, “of course we aren't just leaving you something to think about tomorrow night.” Aria pulled herself up off his chest as she stood up she looked down at Jace as she smiled, “why don't you come in for a quick one?” Jace's eyes lit up as he quickly sat up on the couch, “as long as its a quick one.” Aria giggled as she pulled Jace off the couch heading to their bedroom.

It went a little longer than expected Jace closed the door to their bedroom as he tip-toed out to the couch sitting himself into his spot. “So I guess I don't have to ask...”Jace sighed, “Aric seriously all due respect sir this is my house and that beautiful women in there is my girlfriend.” Aric leaned forward the dim lit hallway catching his green eyes, “Balkar that women in there is my daughter I worry that you will lead her along then drop her soon as something you think is better will come along.” Jace sighed tired and worn out, “I've been with Aria for a year I've been trying to get her as my girlfriend for a good 2-3 years prior to that there isn't anyone else but her so I would appreciate it, sir if you give me some credit.” Aric nodded unfolding his arms, “I know I should be giving you some slack Jace you're not like your father completely in that respect but are you serious about my daughter.” Jace looked over at Aric, “I assume you mean marriage and kids?” Aric nodded, “Yes Balkar marriage kids settling down not running around like your father did to your mother.” Jace thought about it seriously, “well Aria hasn't mentioned to me about wanting to settle down and kids never come up in the conversation.” Aric let out a grunt, “I am asking what you are wanting Balkar I think I know my little girl enough to know what she wants.” Jace ran a hand through his wavy black hair, “honestly I love Aria and I've worked really hard on getting you to like me sir so yes I want to settle down with Aria but right now she's married to her work we don't have time to settle down.” Aric stood up from the love seat, “well I am off to sleep Balkar I suggest you do the same.” Jace nodded hunkering down into the couch, “unless you plan on letting my daughter sleep alone.” Jace looked up noticing Aric flash a smile, “thank you, sir.” Aric nodded watching Jace get up and hurry back to the bedroom he and Aria shared. Aric wasn't all that excited about Jace but maybe he could grow on him.

The next morning was quiet chilly Aria yawned stretching out to find Jace's head buried between her breasts still sleeping peacefully. She smiled running her fingers through his thick wavy black hair as she turned her thoughts to what the baby would look like. Jace's eyes open slowly as he grinned, “that feels so good when you do that.” Jace sat up getting up out of bed searching for his sweat pants, “that was a pretty eventful night wasn't it?” Aria nodded getting out of bed herself fishing for her armor and boots, “yes it was nice of dad to let you come back to bed with me.” Jace nodded quickly finding his boots putting them on, “you and I really need to talk later on tonight.”Aria looked at him nervously, “what about something the matter?”Jace shook his head, “oh no just something is on my mind been for awhile.” Aria felt a bit more nervous, “hey don't worry it's nothing bad I promise don't be late for work alright.” Aria nodded latching her boots to her armor before setting out to work at least there she could concentrate on the assignment ahead. Jace went around the house cleaning and gather up clothes and trash figuring since it was his day off he could at least do that. Sky-la and Aric were still snuggled up in the spare bedroom so Jace decided to cook them breakfast for their day ahead. 

Aric groaned blinking against the light that was seeping through the windows, “even here on Nar Shaddaa the sun still seems to come out.” Sky-la was nestled in Aric's arms still, asleep Aric grinned kissing his wife, “wore you out I guess last night.” Sky-la grinned nodding snuggling into his furry chest, “even at your age you still know how to pleasure me.” Aric slides out of her grasp as he stood up grabbing his clothes from the floor heading into the bathroom. Sky-la sat up looking at the bathroom door, “Aric...I am worried about Aria I think something is wrong.” Aric opened the bathroom door sitting down on the bed his face was clearly washed and his fur was damp, “wrong like what? if you mean Balkar he seems harmless enough at least more harmless than Jonas.” Sky-la smiled, “nothing bad I think Aria's...” Aric stood up from the bed, “no..Sky-la don't you say it!”Sky-la folded her arms under her chest, “well I think she is pregnant Aric nothing you can do about it.” Aric groaned as he heard the word, “I asked you not to say it.” Aric looked at his wife, “what makes you think she is any way she doesn't look pregnant.” Sky-la nodded, “you're a man what would you know about pregnancy.” Aric paced the floor, “just when I was going to warm up to Jace...”


End file.
